Life without the Dursley
by azphxbrd
Summary: What would happen if the Dursleys were killed leaving Harry Potter an orphan? Harry Potter,Weasley Family,Albus Dumbledore and Hogwarts Staff,Arabella Figg. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Notes: Character Linda Petty added to story line.**

**Life without the Dursleys**

**Chapter1: Demise of the Dursleys **

It's been five years since deaths of James and Lily Potter's during a Halloween raid on Potter Manor and the death of Lord Voldemort. Young Harry Potter has been place in the care of his relatives Vernon and Petunia Dursley residing at #4 Privit Drive, Surrey.

Lucious Malfoy, Voldemort's lieutenant, has been keeping dark activities almost non-existent levels since his arrest and release from Azkaban Prison for being an accused Death Eater.

Recently, He has been thinking of becoming the next Dark Lord to fill Voldemort's void. He knew he had to get rid of last Potter heir before he start school to sucessed. Lucious also has been spending a lot time and money corrupting key ministry officials including Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge to find the where a bouts of _Harry James Potter_ to kill him.

"Cornelius, I've been wondering where is Harry Potter because he just has disappeared without a trace in thin air?" Lucius inquired.

"I can't tell you that information, and I highly suggest you get off this subject if you know what's good for you." Fudge replied.

"Well I was thinking about adopting him because Draco could use a brother." Lucius replied.

"That impossible, he is living with blood relatives, I can tell you that much." Fudge answered.

"Have a good day, Minister." Lucius said as he departed.

* * *

A month later, Luciuos Malfoy located Peter Pettigrew to ask him questions about possible relatives on the Potter and Evans side of the family.

"Peter, do know who might be the relatives that Harry Potter is staying with?" Lucious asked.

"He should have to Sirius Black since he is his godfather but I framed with the death of thirteen people including myself when I faked my death. He is currently in Azkaban." Peter replied.

"We know Lily was a mudblood but did she have any relatives?" Lucius asked.

"Thinking about it, she had sister named after a flower I remember, Rose no! Tulip no! I remember now, it's Petunia but she is married." Peter said.

"What her sir name, Peter?" Lucius asked.

"It name begins with the letter D; Darly no! Dully no! Dusty no! Dustin no! I got it, Dursley." Peter exclaimed.

"Do you know where they lived?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know where they live to tell you the truth." Peter replied.

"Lily told once that muggles communicate on something called a telephone,and everyone who has a telephone has their names listed telephone directory." Peter informed Lucius.

"Well that's a start on locating the Dursley family." Lucius exclaimed.

* * *

After four months of going through thousands of telephone directories from cities, towns, and villages in England, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland two families of Dursley were located in England. They were Vernon Dursley of Surrey and Margery Dursley of Lexington.

Lucius sent a group of Death Eaters to the Lexington residence of Margery Dursley and they killed by strangulation without thinking if she had information about Harry Potter. This made Lucius so angry at his helpers that he killed all of them. He made the house look like it was burglarized prior after disposing the bodies of his henchman and leaving the residence.

He knew she probably could have given some information about the boy which made him even angrier but he decided to monitor the locale newspaper's obituary section to find out where and when the funeral services are going to be held. He wanted to observe the guest for any six year old boys in attendance.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts

" Albus, have you read about the death of Margery Dursley in Lexington recently?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"No, I haven't Minerva! Who is she?" Albus Dumbledore replied.

"It's Vernon Dursley's sister." Minerva said sternly.

Albus sat up from the back of his chair silently like a lightning bolt hit him.

"We got to get Harry Potter as soon as possible for own safety." Albus exclaimed.

"Minerva you get someone to Surrey that we trust to ensure Harry is safe without ministry knowing about it, and I contact Arabella Figg so we have a safe place for Harry protection." Albus continues talking.

* * *

Day of Sister Marge's Funeral

"Mrs. Figg, could you watch Harry? We have to attend my dear sister Marge's funeral." Vernon told her.

"No problem, how did she die?" Mrs. Figg responded.

"Her home was burglarized and they killed her." Vernon said with tears of anger.

"I'm sorry, my condolences to your loss." Mrs. Figg said sincerely.

"Do you want Dudley to stay with me also?" Mrs. Figg asked.

"Thank you for asking but Dudley coming with us." Petunia replied

"Hogwarts Headmasters office", she addressed when she flooed.

"Who is calling me?" Albus responded.

'This is Arabella Figg, Albus." She responded.

'How can I help you today?" Albus asked.

"I'm letting you know that I am watching Harry today while the Dursleys are attending a funeral for Vernon's sister." Arabella replied.

"Thank you for informing me." Albus said.

Margery Dursley's Funeral

"She didn't have very many people who liked I see because hardly any one is intendance." Lucius said.

"Lucius, I think that blond hair green eyes boy over there is Harry Potter." Peter said pointing to Dudley.

"Harry has dark hair." Lucius said.

"Well, the boy has green eyes and they can always change the color of his hair." Peter responded.

"I guess your right, I've never seen the boy before but I heard he has green eyes." Lucius replied.

When the funeral was over, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley proceed home to Surrey while Lucius and Peter followed them home on their brooms using delusion charms on themselves and the brooms.

Later that Night

"Vernon, do want get the boy from Mrs. Figg?" Petunia asked Vernon.

"No, He can stay there tonight because its too late gets him now." Vernon replied.

Peter and Lucious waited patiently until the Dursleys settled down and fell asleep.

They opened the door using muggle burglary tools and went upstairs killing Dudley first thinking he was Harry Potter and then they preceded Petunia and Vernon's bedroom to kill them with the same daggers. Both of them went through the house making it look like it was burglarized also prior to departing.

* * *

The Next Morning

After she hadn't had a telephone call from the Dursleys, Mrs. Figg took Harry home to return him to Petunia .She found the front door was wide open and the house looked vandalized then she called the police as soon as she got home. They responded to the home finding it vandalized and occupants killed in their sleep. She told the muggle police that she and her nephew were going to visit Petunia Dursley and her son Dudley when she discovered the home had been vandalized. She didn't disclose that Harry was their nephew not her's for his own safety.

"Hogwarts Headmaster office, this is urgent." She flooed.

"Who is it please?" Albus asked.

"This is Arabella Figg! Can you come over as soon as possible?" Arabella spoke in urgency.

Albus stepped out of the green flames looking at Harry.

"That's was neat! Harry said.

"Where did you come from? Who are you? Did the fire burn you? "Harry questioned Albus Dumbledore rapidly.

'Good Morning, I haven't seen you a long time Harry. I am Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft if you remember me. The answer last question, the fire does not burn you." Albus told Harry.

"Albus, the Dursleys were killed in their sleep? I told the police Harry was my nephew for his own safety." Arabella said.

"You didright thing Arabella because if they knew that Harry was their nephew that would put him into danger." Albus replied.

"We've been watching the situation since Vernon Dursley's sister was killed last week. I really didn't expect anthing to happen so soon." Albus said concerned.

"I am sorry Arabella; Harry has come with me Hogwarts for his safety." Albus said.

"I fully understand and here is his overnight clothing bag." Arabella said.

"Harry, you are coming Hogwarts with me and say good bye to Mrs. Figg." Albus told him.

Harry hugged and waved good bye to Mrs. Figg before they flooed to his office at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Notes: Character Linda Petty added to story line.**

**Life without the Dursleys**

**Chapter 2: The Safety of Harry Potter**

"Prior to departing Arabella's home Albus told her," I expect their will be ministry personnel coming to visit you, and I'm going modify your memory indicating that Harry did go home with Dursleys last night so appears he is missing." Albus told her.

"That was fun, Albus." Harry said when reappeared in his office from the green flames.

"Are you hunger Harry? "Albus asked but was interrupted by Minerva.

"Is that Harry Potter?" Minerva asked walking into the office.

"Yes it is." Albus exclaimed.

"Minerva, would you mind going Diagon Alley later to get this young man some clothes to wear along some sleepwear?" Albus requested.

"I need a recommendation, I need someone who is outstanding in defensive magic and also good with children." Albus replied.

"I would highly recommend Miss Linda Petty; she is a seventh year Gryffindor House Perfect." Minerva replied.

"Before you go Minerva, could you please do a glamour charm to cover his scar before I take to Great Hall for lunch." Albus requested.

* * *

The Headmaster took Harry's hand and brought him to Great Hall full of students eating lunch and went towards the Gryffindor table asking one student who was finished with their lunch to locate Miss Petty. The Headmaster then introduced Harry as Harry Evans to all the students then he sat down at the student table with Harry starting to serve him food until all girls that were present at the table took over serving him. The Headmaster thoroughly enjoying himself talking to all the students around him and eating his lunch because he does not get chance to do very often.

The Headmaster and Harry finished and bid all the students' good bye then Miss Petty approached him saying." Sir, did you want to see me?"

"Yes Miss Petty, I have a request for you, I need you to help me watch over little Harry Evans while he here at Hogwarts." Albus Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, do you mean Harry Potter?" A seventh year perfect asked.

"No Miss Petty, I mean Harry Evans." He said to her when he winked at her.

"Where is he going sleep?" She asked.

"I would prefer that he stayed with you since you have your own room andbathroom facility, do you mind?" The Headmaster replied.

"It's up to you Miss Petty." The Headmaster replied.

"I would be happy to watch Harry because I have a little brother his age." Miss Petty replied.

"Miss Petty remember to escorted him so he doesn't accidentally infringe on others privacy since your suite is locate within the girl's dormitory." The Headmaster said.

"I am going to dismiss from your afternoon classes today to get to know Harry and to get him situated. The Headmaster said.

"Harry, this Linda Petty, I want to stay with her while your at the school because she will being taking care of you." Albus told Harry.

"Alright Albus", Harry replied.

"Miss Petty, if you have any problems, let me know." The Head master said.

"Harry, you can call me Linda." She said.

"Where are we going Linda?" Harry asked as took his hand.

"We are going to the Gryffindor tower common room." She told Harry.

The Gryffindor House Prefect announced to the girls in the Gryffindor common room, "I will have a guest that will be staying with me in my suite and please make sure your dressed appropriately when not in your dormitory rooms."

"Who is the guest?" All the girls asked together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Harry Evans." Linda said.

All students in common room introduced themselves to Harry especially the girls because they thought he was cute.

* * *

Late that Night in the Headmaster's Office

Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were present in the Headmasters office," I am sad to inform you that the Dursley family was killed last night in their sleep." Albus said.

"Why is Harry Potter at Hogwarts, Albus?" Severus asked.

"Severus, He is here for his own protection." Albus replied

"How is Harry, Minerva?" Albus asked.

"Miss Petty is taking good care of him, and I tucked him to sleep after putting him into his pajamas." Minerva said.

"Headmaster, Lucius Malfoy has been bragging to other that he and others killed a muggle family and boy with significant to the magic world." Snape briefed him.

"As far as I'm concerned, Harry Potter's name will be mourned by the wizarding world if it's ever released to the press that he is missing, but we know he is very much alive here at Hogwarts. I need list of wizarding families that will love him without exploiting to the public as the Boy-Who-Lived." Albus said.

"Another thing Harry Potter will be referred to as Harry Evans to public from now until his identity is exposed or until his first year at Hogwarts when his identy is exposed by the sorting hat. People residing around him until that day will also know his true identity." Albus added.

Minerva, Albus, and Severus compiled list of thirty families and reduced to five names.

" The families they all were considering were Amos Diggory, Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Arthur Weasley, or Remus Luppin for being close to Potters." Minerva replied.

"Why aren't we considering an orphanage?" Snape asked demanding.

"No, he's not going to orphanage that's final. I'm think going to talk to Molly and Arthur first about this matter; they are the best choice." Albus said determined.

"Why isn't anyone else on that list considered?" Minerva asked.

"First: Amos Diggory will eventually brag about it publicly exposing Harry, Second: August Longbottom has enough problems caring for Neville plus her age, Third: Amelia Bones is raising her niece Susan since the death of her sister along with being in high position in the ministry that could expose Harry to the public, and Fourth: We all know Remus Luppin is a werewolf and we know how people frown on that if he had guardianship."Albus concluded.

"Arthur also works in the ministry, too" Snape said.

"Arthur has the best chance of raising Harry without drawing public attention." Albus replied.

"What do we tell the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge?" Minerva asked curiously.

"That the easy part, we tell him Harry missing for now and let him sweat it out. I know somewhere in my heart that he is responsible for this situation letting information slip out about Harry's safe location. I personally don't trust him, and I'll be only who talks to Fudge in the future if any questions arise. Finally, I would like to thank you for your presence and good evening." Albus concluded.

Albus wrote a note to Arthur Weasley, _I need to see you and Molly as soon as_ _possible, write down the best time and place for us to meet_,_ send_ _response back with Fawkes._

"Fawkes come here please, I have an important task for you because I don't want use an owl to deliver this note." Albus said as Fawkes shrilled happily.

"Give this note to Arthur or Molly Weasley at the Burrow and wait for their response before you flame back." Albus continued speaking as Fawkes acknowledged with two high shrills flaming to the Burrow.

Fawkes flamed to kitchen of the Burrow dropping note kitchen table almost giving Molly a heart attack until she realized it Albus's Phoenix. She retrieved the note she read it.

"Arthur, Albus wants a meeting with us." Molly said.

"It has to be very important after all those Harry Potter rumors I heard today at the ministry. Have him come to the Burrow at eleven." Arthur replied.

Molly wrote,_ eleven tonight at the Burrow_, and sent Fawkes back to Hogwarts.

"Arthur what are those rumors?" Molly asked.

"The rumor was that Harry Potter is missing from the Dursley and presumed dead. I know you have believed for the last five years that Harry should have been sent here after James and Lily deaths instead of the Dursleys." Arthur commented to Molly.

"Dear, let just hope that the rumors are not true and he is alive." Arthur said reassuring.

* * *

Later at the Burrow

Albus flooed to the Burrow that night greeting a red haired woman in her thirties named Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur with three cups of freshly brewed tea awaiting for them on the kitchen table.

"Thank you for meeting with me." Albus said.

Albus cast a silencing charm on the kitchen area before he spoke another word.

"I have a big favor to ask of you two especially Molly. Molly, I know your hands are full with seven children, but I need someone to take care of special young man." Albus said.

"Who is this young man and do I know him?" Molly asked.

"You last saw him as a baby in Lily Potter's arms." Albus replied.

"Harry Potter!" Molly exclaimed in amazement.

"Albus, I heard some rumors today at the ministry saying Harry Potter was missing and presumed dead." Arthur said.

'I assure both of you, he is currently is alive being very well cared for receiving a lot attention in the Gryffindor Tower." Albus said.

"What do you mean by that, Albus?" Molly asked.

"Well, he is currently in the care of Miss Linda Petty, a seventh year Gryffindor Perfect at this time along with Minerva overseeing his safety." Albus said.

'I had to bring him to Hogwarts temporally until the smoke clears then I can possibly take him back to Mrs Figg's home eventually." Albus replied.

"What did happen at the Dursleys?" Arthur asked.

"Alas, they were killed in their sleep.Fortunatly Harry was sleeping at Mrs Figg's home." Albus said to Arthur handing him a muggle newspaper from Little Whinging, Surrey about their deaths.

"Once again Molly and Arthur, I am asking if you want take care and raise Harry Potter. I want this to be permanent arrangement not temporary, so please think hard about this before you give me your answer." Albus replied cautiously.

"How old is he now." Molly asked

"He is six years old." Albus Replied.

"What's does he look like?" Molly asked.

"Imagine James Potter at six with Lily's emerald green eyes." Albus replied.

"Arthur, I want to take care of him and raise him as our own. Albus, you should have let me do this five years ago." Molly exclaimed.

"Molly, are you sure? " Arthur asked.

"The boy needs to be raised in a home of love and that's here with us. I heard stories about those Dursley people from other, all they were non-loving muggle gits." Molly replied.

"It's settled Albus, you know Molly." Arthur said.

"We will be drawing up the guardianship paperwork for _Harry James Evans_ not _Harry James Potter_ with the assistance of Amelia Bones who will know our secret. I think Cornelius Fudge betrayed Harry's safe place so he out of the picture now." Albus replied.

"What about the kids?" Molly asked.

"They can know Harry's true identity but make they address Harry by the Evans in public instead Potter." Albus voice stressed.

"How long do we use Evans name officially." Arthur asked

"We will use it until his identity is exposed but I expect this will happen during his first year at Hogwarts when he is sortedthen everyone will find out who is. At that time Amelia Bones will replace the guardianship paperwork with Harry's proper name already back dated." Albus replied.

Last question for the night, when can Harry come to live here?' Molly asked.

"Once the paperwork completed, how does two weeks sound." Albus replied.

"I can't wait till he gets here." Molly said joyfully.

"Can I visit Harry?" Molly asked.

"We'll make arrangements for you Molly." Albus Replied.

"Is it alright if I bring Ron, Ginny, and the twins with me?" Molly asked.

"I think it's a great idea." Albus replied.

"I thank you both for your time and your timely responds, Good night." Albus said as flooed back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Notes: Character Linda Petty added to story line.**

**Life without the Dursleys**

****

**Chapter 3: Harry's New Family**

The Next Day after Breakfast

"Arabella Figg, Little Whinging", Albus address the floo network.

"Is that you Albus?" Arabella asked.

"Can I come over?" Albus asked.

He flooed over to Arabella Figg's home, and reappeared from the green flames.

"How are you? How is Harry doing at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"I am fine myself, he is currently staying in the Gryffindor tower with the students having such great time under the watchful eye of Miss Linda Petty, my most trusted seventh year Gryffindor perfect. I saw him eating breakfast in the Great Hall this morning surrounded by girls and boys of all ages but Miss Petty keeping him inline like own big sister. He is such a character when he is himself. The Dursleys have certainly messed him up by not showing him what love is and its rewards."Albus replied.

"That so true, I have been watching Vernon and Petunia mentally and physically mistreat him badly for years. Do you know that Harry live in the cupboard under the stairwell and they treated him like a slave. I am surprised he has ability to still love instead of being withdrawn from life." Arabella said.

One more thing Albus, if this tragedy didn't happen; I certainly would have contacted you very soon about his mental and physical wellness." Arabella concluded.

I have good news; I have found a home for Harry, Arabella." Albus told her.

"Where is he going to live? " Arabella asked.

"He will be going to Arthur and Molly Weasley's home." Albus told her.

"Good choice, I heard that they have a large family and they are very loving parents that what Harry needs right now." Arabella said happily.

"He should be with Weasleys in two weeks." Albus said.

"How hot is the situation around here with ministry officials?" Albus asked.

"It too hot here to bring Harry back so he better keep at Hogwarts for now." Arabella told Albus looking out the front window at ministry personnel staking out the area.

"Thank you for the tea but I have an appointment with Madam Bones." Albus concluded.

* * *

Later in Madam Bones' Office

Madam Bones cast a locking and silencing charm on the office.

"Amelia, Harry Potter is a live and safe at Hogwarts." Albus told her.

"Thank god he alive and safe." Amelia said.

"Thanks to Mrs. Figg, she had been safe guarding him." Albus replied.

"We need to draw up some guardianship papers for Arthur and Molly Weasley and the child name is Harry James Evans and another for Harry James Potter without Fudge's knowledge." Albus briefed her.

"Amelia does not trust Fudge. I have found out from my sources that Lucius Malfoy killed the Dursleys in attempt to kill Harry. He thinks he has successed because Dudley Dursley was killed instead of Harry Potter. We want Fudge to think Harry is missing and possibly dead. Remember Harry Potter will now be referred to as Harry Evans. We are hoping we can keep this under wraps as long as we possibly until he enters Hogwarts"

Albus replied.

"Do you know anyone in payroll you can trust?" Albus asked.

"Why Albus" Amelia responded.

"Harry's caretaker receives one thousand galleons a month for his upkeep from his trust." Albus replied.

"Molly and Arthur are proud people, and they would think this was charity not trust money. I want this money to be added to Arthur salary as pay raise for a job promotion without Fudge knowing about it also." Albus continued.

"I know trustworthy a person that can help in that matter." Amelia replied.

I believe that concludes our business for today and let me know when the paperwork is ready." Albus said departing her office.

* * *

Later in the Headmaster Office

"Hello Miss Petty, how has your day been and how is my favorite six year old doing?" The Headmaster asked.

"Headmaster, he been a perfect little gentlemen all day compared to those older ones who are suppose to be gentlemen. He was very attentive and quiet in my classes also." Miss Petty replied.

"You know true identity don't you?" The Headmaster asked.

"You can cover his scar all day long but you can't hide his true identity behind his emerald green eyes. When you winked at me yesterday, I knew who he was. Today, I went to the library find pictures of his mother and father as students." Miss Petty replied.

"What did you find?" Albus asked.

"He is the image of his father James Potter with the emerald green eyes of his mother Lily Evans" Linda responded.

"Headmaster, can I have your permission to show Harry these pictures of his parents? Linda asked

"I don't know but I think about it Miss Petty." The Headmaster replied.

"I glad both get along well together, I would like you to be responsible for him while he is here for his safety if you don't mind. Do you understand the situation, Miss Petty?" The Headmaster replied.

"Yes Headmaster, I will be happy to be responsible for Harry's safety and will watch over him like big sister. He will continue to stay with me in my suite if that's okay with you so I can care for him." Linda replied.

"I have no objections and keep up the good work. If any problems do occur feel free to talk to me anytime." Albus said.

"Good day, Miss Petty." Albus Dumbledore greeted her as she departed the office.

* * *

Harry was considered an honorary Gryffindor since his arrival on the first day. A second year boy gave Linda a set of small school robes that she shrank to fit Harry with the Gryffindor house badge. The first time the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall observed him in robes in the Great Hall; they smiled at both him and Miss Petty because he fitted in the school environment being dressed like a student.

"Why didn't I didn't I think of that idea before Miss Petty?" Albus asked Minerva.

"I told you, I picked the right person watch over him." Minerva boasted happily.

* * *

Seven day have rapidly pasted since Harry's arrival at Hogwarts, Albus received an owl from Madam Bones requesting him to pickup some legal paperwork for Hogwarts.

Madam Bones also sent an inter-ministry memo to see Arthur Weasley about a case they have been working on.

Arthur arrived at her office at ten greeting her good morning.

She locked the door and placed a silencing charm on the office before she spoke a word.

"Arthur, the main reason I asked you here is because I want to congratulate you and Molly on the guardianship of Harry James Evans." Amelia said.

"That's great; Molly has been frantically worrying that it won't be approved." Arthur said.

'Tell Molly, I am happy for her, Albus will be picking up the paperwork later from me to be taken to Hogwarts where Harry is still residing."Amilia replied.

"Thank you Amelia, I am flooing home for lunch and I will tell Molly good news." Arthur said happily.

"Good bye Madam Bones, thank for the good news." Arthur said departing.

* * *

"What are we having for lunch Molly?" Arthur asked her while getting attacked by Ginny.

"Ginny dear, let your father sit down so he can eat his lunch." Molly said making a request to her daughter.

"Were having vegetable soup and roast beef sandwiches for lunch." Molly answered Arthur.

"I had a very interesting meeting with Madam Bones prior to coming home for lunch and she told me that she happy for you." Arthur said.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Molly asked cheerfully.

"Yes my dear, we will sign the paperwork at Hogwarts once Albus picks them up from her office." Arthur said.

"Where is he at now?" Molly asked.

"He is still at Hogwarts according to Madam Bones." Arthur replied.

"Mum, who is he?" Ginny asked suddenly.

Molly and Arthur suddenly feel silent forgetting that Ginny was in the kitchen.

"Ginny, can you keep a big secret?" Her father asked her.

"Yes, daddy I can." Ginny replied.

"Good, were going bring home an orphan boy named Harry to live here with us and I need your help to making him feel welcomed, alright." Molly said.

"Yes mum, how old is he?" Ginny asked.

"He is six years old." Molly replied.

"You will see him when we go to Hogwarts to see your brothers Percy and Charlie." Her Mother told her.

"Remember Ginny, don't tell your brothers because I want it to be a surprise." Molly and Arthur said together.

During their lunch, Albus sent Fawkes to the Burrow with a note; _the paperwork is here,_ _when will you be at Hogwarts, Harry is fine, send response back with Fawkes, Albus._

Fawkes flamed into the kitchen dropping the note and landed on a table next to Ginny.Fawkes let Ginny groom his feathers while waiting patiently.

Molly wrote, _we will see you tomorrow night_. She gave note to Fawkes and he flamed back to Hogwarts.

Molly had flooed Bill in Egypt see if they could take few days from work to come home for special occasion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Notes: Character Linda Petty added to story line.**

**Life without the Dursleys**

**Chapter 4: Meeting His New Family**

At breakfast the next day, The Headmaster sent Miss Petty a note to see him after breakfast.

"You asked for me Headmaster?" Linda asked.

"I have some good and bad news for you." The Headmaster replied.

"Harry has new guardians and they will be here to pick him up tonight." He said.

"Who are they Headmaster?" She asked with tears starting form in eyes.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley are his new guardians." Albus said

"I meet her once before when Charlie Weasley introduced her on Platform nine three quarters, she is a really nice women with all the red haired children." Linda said happily.

"I am going to miss him a lot; he is like a little brother to me now but I know he is going to good family." She said starting cry with tears of happiness and sadness at same time.

"Linda, you're excused from classes today along with the rest seventh year ladies who have assisted you caring for Harry Here some money from his trust fund, I want ladies to take him in Hogmeade and spend the day with him. My only request is to get him some new clothes while your there." The Headmaster replied.

"Can I invite Charley Weasley, Headmaster? I promise, I won't tell him that Harry will be his new brother tonight." Linda asked.

"Great idea Miss Petty, I will have Charlie be your group's escort while the group is at Hogsmeade having fun." The Headmaster replied.

"Thank you Headmaster, I am happy you're allowing me to spend the rest of the day with Harry." Linda said.

"Linda, I thank very much for being such good a big sister to a little boy who desperately needed one and he will never forget you." Professor McGonagall said to Linda.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall, I will get Harry and the rest of the girls ready for our trip to Hogdmeade.See you later." Linda said leaving the office.

"I am going miss him too, Minerva." Albus said noting her with tears in her eyes.

At nine in the morning, Linda Petty, Harry, and the other four seventh year ladies were escorted by Charlie Weasley to Hogsmeade for the day.

* * *

At the Burrow

"Ron, George, Fred, and Ginny get cleaned up and dress nicely because were all going Hogwarts to see your brothers when your dad get home." Molly told kids.

Suddenly, Bill entered the kitchen after arriving to the Burrow by portkey from Egypt," Hello mum." He said like he hasn't been home the last eight months.

"Hello my son, it so good to see you." His Mother said while giving him bone crushing hug.

An owl arrived for Molly saying; _running late, Madam Bones and I will meet you at_ _Hogwarts, Arthur._

All the kids came downstairs and attacked Bill with hugs leaving him lying on the kitchen floor when they were done.

"Let get our stuff together and you make sure to bring some clothes along because were probably staying overnight. Kids were going to be meeting your dad there." Their mother said.

"Bill, you will floo with Ginny and Ron and I will floo with the Fred and George to Hogwarts Headmasters office." Molly said to her children.

* * *

Headmaster Office

Everyone had flooed to the Headmaster's Office with Charlie and Percy waiting with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall.

Molly gave Percy and Charlie both bone crushing hugs when she saw them.

"Charlie, please take brothers and sister to Great Hall to eat dinner. We will join you in few minutes." Professor McGonagall requested.

"Where is Harry, Albus?" Molly asked.

"He is in Great Hall eating already dinner with Miss Petty at the Gryffindor table." Albus said.

* * *

In the Great Hall

Charlie Weasley proceeded and introduced Bill, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny to every one at the Gryffindor table and sat down to start eating. Linda invited Ginny to sit down between her and next to Harry. She introduced Harry to her and Ginny can call me Linda. Linda started assisting both of children by serving them their food.

"Linda, he is cute, Iknow he is Harry Potter not Harry Evans." Ginny whispered to Linda's ear.

"Yes , he is Harry Potter but dont tell anyone Ginny.I do know what you mean, all the girls here think he is cute but I have become more like his big sister instead." Linda whispered happily back in Ginny's ear.

"You like my brother Charlie because I can see it in eyes." Ginny whispered in Linda's ear again causing her to slightly blush.

"Ginny , I know you and Harry are going to be a cute couple in the future." Linda whispered back causing her to turn red.

Molly was seated with the teachers and she noticed a little black haired little boy seated next to Ginny with a female prefect on the other side assisting both the children," Is that Harry dressed in school robes?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Molly that is him seated next Ginny, the prefect is Miss Linda Petty who knows his true identity plus I briefed her that you were going be his new guardian, also. Linda has been caring for him since his arrival." Albus replied.

"Today, she took Harry to Hogsmeade and Charlie escorted her and the rest of the seventh year girls while they got him some clothes." Albus replied.

"Does Charlie know anything?" Molly asked.

"No, Charlie doesn't even know yet." Minerva replied.

Arthur and Madam Bones had finally arrived and sat down to eat dinner.

"Where have you been Arthur? I been worried sick about you." Molly replied

"We both had important ministry business to attend but I am sorry for worrying you dear." Arthur replied sincerely.

"Albus is all the paperwork ready?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, Molly, I suggest you stay at the castle for the night." Minerva said.

"I think that's a good idea Minerva so the kids can visit Charlie and Percy." Arthur stated.

* * *

After Dinner in the Headmaster's Office

The Headmaster sent a note in Miss Petty requesting Harry and her presence in the Headmaster's office.

Linda arrived with the Weasley parents, the Weasley children, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Bones waiting for him in the office.

She was getting ready to leave Harry in the office but he refused let go her hand because he scared with all these strange people.

"Linda please stay, I would like you to be present for the signing of the guardianship papers because you are like his big sister to him now." Molly requested.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Linda replied.

"Harry this is Molly and Arthur Weasley, they are going your guardians since your since your relatives the Dursleys have died.

First: Arthur and Molly signed the documents as Legal Guardians. Next: Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall signed the documents as Witnesses. Finally; Madam Bones signed the documents as the Legal Magistrate.

Molly step forward taking a good look at him,"you look your father and have the emerald green eyes of your mother." Molly exclaimed.

"Children this is Harry Evans who was orphaned after his aunt and uncle died. He will be living with us so make him feel welcomed." Arthur told his children.

"Linda, you are welcomed to come and visit Harry anytime you want at my home. I am so thankful that you were here caring for him and I consider you an older sister to Harry." Molly said.

Ginny approached Harry taking his hand guiding him to meet his new family consisting of Ron, George, Fred, Percy, Charlie, and Bill along with herself.

"Truthfully how Harry is, I know you and him spent some time together in Hogsmeade today." Molly asked.

"Mum, The ladies mainly spent most of the time with him because they were shopping for his clothes.He is sort of shy but what can expect after living in the shoes of Harry Potter." Charlie replied.

"So you know who he is. How about this Linda girl?" Molly replied

"Mum, you stop match making me! I am going visit my new brother Harry Potter Evans." Charlie said.

"Molly would you like to join us in the Gryffindor tower for Harry's farewell party that I set up with Professor McGonagall's permission." Linda asked.

"Lets go join the party, they are waiting patiently for the guest of honor and his new family." Molly replied.

* * *

Everyone had great time at the party and all students went to their dormitories later and Linda noticed that Harry and Ginny were sound asleep on the next to each other. Charlie was taking Ron upstairs to his dorm along while Bill took the twins upstairs to Charlie dormitory also.

"Molly, can I take Harry and Ginny with me up to my dorm room, tonight? " Linda asked.

"You take Harry and I'll take Ginny upstairs to get both situated." Molly replied.

"I sorry, I only have is Harry's bed upstairs. She can sleep with me if you wish." Linda said.

Molly changed Ginny in to her pajamas while Linda changed Harry into his. Both of the children were placed in to Harry's bed covered with a blanket and warm comforter," If you need anything Linda, Arthur and I are staying in the guest quarters on the third floor. Good night dear and take good care of my children." Molly said as she departed smiling at Linda.

* * *

The next morning, Linda got both of kids up to get showered and dressed prior to going breakfast in the Great Hall. Charlie and Bill were busy doing the same for Ron and the twins.

Molly and Arthur were having breakfast at the teacher's table when they notice the Weasley clan being lead by Linda, Charlie, and Bill," Arthur, I wish I had a camera now to photograph all the Weasley kids at the Gryffindor House table." Molly exclaimed.

After breakfast, the Weasley family gathered together in the Headmaster office to say good bye to Charlie, Percy.Linda and the Gryffindor seventh year girls were taking turns hugging and kissing Harry good bye leaving his face covered with lipstick.

"Linda you can accompany Charlie and Percy this weekend to the Burrow if you want to.Albus has already approved of the visit to our home." Molly replied.

"I would love to; I'll see you this weekend." Linda replied receiving a bone crushing hug from Molly.

Everyone except Molly and Harry flooed back to the Burrow and Harry said,"good bye Linda." Before he and Molly had flooed to his new home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Notes: Character Linda Petty added to story line.**

**Life without the Dursleys**

**Chapter 5: Weasley Family Thoughts**

Molly Weasley

I was a good friend of James and Lily Potter when we were members of the Order of the Phoenix during the first war that ended six years ago with the Potter's deaths basically.

Why couldn't Harry been here five years ago instead of going to the dam Dursleys that make my blood boil knowing what they done to him. After speaking to Arabella Figg a few weeks ago telling me about his background since she seen him the most in the last five years.

I am happy after all being able to care for an old friend's son who died six years ago.

She was very concerned about Harry's mental well being considering what they put him through by making him stay in cupboard, punished severely at times, and starved for weeks by the Dursleys plus showing him no type of love except hatred. She was very careful about approaching Harry displaying too much affection at one time because it could have adverse effects that would make him withdraw from the world. She gave small amounts of affectionate display until he was accustomed to it on a regular basis.

She also found out first hand how physically mistreated he was at the hands of the Dursleys one day. The first time she released the famous Molly Weasley wraith of anger on Fred and George who played a cruel prank on Ginny making her cry. Harry was so traumatized that he ran out of the house for dear life and hide himself somewhere in the apple orchard area of the Weasley property having flashbacks to the Dursley's days when he would be physically beaten by his uncle and thrown into the cupboard for weeks of isolation with very little food if any.

Lucky for Molly that day, Ginny and Ron found his hiding place and Ginny sat with Harry two hours reassuring him that he was not in trouble was mum and wouldn't be punished for leaving the house way he did before returning to the house. Ron told his mother Harry has been found and Ginny is talking to him now to calm him down and

she explained that mum was mad at Fred and George for pulling a cruel prank on here making her cry.

Ginny concluded saying, "Mum didn't hurt them, she just yelled at them. I know she scary watching it, let alone have it directed at you."

Molly was angrier at herself at the verge of tears of horror for not realizing that he has been so physically and mentally abused by the Durseys, and she made a note to herself to watch her temper especially one raging anger type outbursts she just did with Fred and George.

Another thing Molly found that Harry was very much treated like a slave at the Durlseys also. He thought he had to do all the chores around the house but told that everyone has chores around this house. He was only responsible for the ones assigned to him only not every one of them because we are a family. "Families don't treat their children like slaves like he was treated by his aunt and uncle. She did find out was a good cook but he didn't any cooking unless she asked for assistance.

* * *

Arthur Weasley

Arthur Weasley thought he was normally easy going father and enjoyed Harry's company when he took him to the tool shed and he would explain to him simple muggle devices that he knew about.

Arthur notice he was very intelligent and his natural magical abilities that were superior for a six year old. Bill was teaching Harry how to fly a broomstick and Arthur noted that Harry has become good flyer with natural flying skills for someone who has never been on broomstick before.

Arthur also enjoyed how he and his daughter interacted along with the way they treat each other as brother and sister. He always included her in his activities that the other brothers would normally have excluded her from them. Arthur thought that was unfair.

Arthur also noticed that Harry was quiet and sometimes withdrawn at times but you can expect that with someone who grew up five years in a hostile living environment such as his. He was ignored, physically and mentally abused, and top of it he still had the ability love instead of being withdrawn from the world. That was a miracle.

I wish Ron had some of his traits of sensitivity because he so insensitive to the world.

I know James Potter was one of the Marauders, a prank group at Hogwarts, and I hope Harry doesn't follow the foot steps of Fred and George who are family pranksters and more likely the new marauders at Hogwarts. Normally Harry is easy going like myself plus able to take on responsibility. This is something Percy can learn from him because he is only in his first year at Hogwarts and he wound up too tight not enjoying life. I believe that my seventh Harry will make Molly and me proud to be his guardian.

* * *

Ron Weasley

I think great have a brother my age, even though, he is great Harry Potter, known as the Boy-Who-Lived. Mum and dad said Harry name is Evan not Potter when were in the public because it's a secret for anyone else other than family.

Sometimes I wonder, first someone who suppose to be my brother and roommate, he spends a lot of time with Ginny. I seen them talking in the backyard for hours at a time and I wonder what they talk about. We should be doing brother type of thing not trying to get my own sister.

I was watching him fly and he is great considering he has never flown on broom until he ,joined our family. One thing I hope is that never teams up with Fred and George because that will make my life a living hell being a target for all their pranks.

I don't know Harry's background but he tends to get moody at times and mum told me about his aunt and uncle treatment of him wasn't very good.

I can't understand the attraction of girls to him and I swear he like a magnet for girls. A few weeks ago all those girls from Hogwarts came to the Burrow with Charlie and Percy, I thought Ginny was jealous with all that attention was getting because glare from here eyes looked like she was going to kill all of them except for Linda Petty who she treats like a big sister. If he keeps this at Hogwarts, Harry and me will never have to worry about getting girl friends.

Once Harry better at flying, me and Harry can play as a team against our brothers in Quidditch and I can't wait till mum lets both of us play together as a team.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley

The Weasley family pranksters recently learned about James Potter's reputation as a Hogwarts school and they hoped that Harry inherited some of his father's pranking traits. They were planning to recruit him for joining then to prank the other family members and at Hogwarts later in the future.

They decided not to do it for now, after that hell they received from pranking Ginny but mum wraith for corrupting Harry would definitely be worse.

They also noticed Harry's flying skills were definitely improving and won't be long before they can teach him quiddich His presence would be added to making bigger teams for family games in the backyard. They didn't mention to anyone yet but Ginny's flying skills are just good as Harry's skills now and so we could have two ringers on their team.

Both of them also have noticed Ginny's blossoming friendship with Harry. At first, she could barely speak to Harry because of that crush on the The-Boy-Who-Lived has disappeared allowing her to talk easily with him. This made both Fred and George happy because it was no secret from them that she was trying to land her man on the long run even though, she was five years old.

Finally: They have noticed like Ron he is girl magnet. They made a future note hang around Harry to meet a lot of girls.

* * *

Charlie Weasley

I maybe at school now, all of the girls are so attracted to me like a bees to flower because Harry Evans was my brother or maybe I never opened my eyes to noticed the girls. I got thank Harry for giving me a chance now to meet most of the seventh and sixth girls in the Gryffindor tower especially Linda.

Mum wrote me a letter to me saying he told me that Harry is natural flyer on the broom. She also told me that Ginny is more talkative now around him because she got past that crush and Linda has told him that Ginny has plans marrying him on the long run. I will never understand girls including my five year old sister.

I am also glad that we got Harry after the muggle family because his life is now turning around by exposing him to the Weasley family. Linda told me what Harry was like the first day after he arrived at Hogwarts which surprised me. He will now have a chance to become an almost a normal boy with the help of my mum and dad in time. I can't tell you anything special about Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived yet. I only hope that he can live normal life with the parents who raised me. He deserves a chance for a normal life before he becomes a famous celebrity again. My only regret is I graduate from Hogwarts in June and I won't get to spend much time with him.

* * *

Percy Weasley

I personally don't know what the big deal of gaining a seventh brother named Harry James Evans until I was told his true identity of Harry James Potter by mum a few weeks ago when Charlie and I went home for a weekend visit.

I know he has a better life of happiness with my family than with the Dursleys but time will tell. I only hope he has a better life with my family then I do.

* * *

Bill Weasley

I am glad that Harry is given a change in life being raised by my family then those dam Dursleys who almost destroyed him mentally and physically well being according to mum.

I think it's fantastic; my new brother is Harry Potter. The best thing about him is that title The-Boy-Who-Lived doesn't mean a thing to him, he is just six year old boy named Harry. I wish that everyone will treat Harry Potter the same way they treat Harry Evans with the same respect in the future. I hope so, but I know real world when Harry Potter resurfaces it won't happen that way. I know mum and dad will try their best to get him ready for all that unwanted recognition he doesn't want.

I been told by mum that Ginny crush is starting to wear off realizing that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, is really a six year old boy who will want to normal not a famous celebrity. Mum said they spend a lot of time together talking and getting to know each other as brother and sister for the meantime. If Harry only knew, Ginny is very determined to marry that young man in the future. I think they would make good couple in future also, time will tell.

Mum also said since I gave Harry his first flying lessons before I had to return to Egypt for work he has improved greatly. He has very confident and natural flyer and he has encouraged Ginny improve her flying skills also. She wrote that both of them fly nightly together thinking nobody watches them but mum does keep an eye on them watching them fly. According to mum's last post both of them are excellent natural flyers and Ginny going to defiantly surprise her brothers who remember how flew before.

I hope in the long run that Harry can live a normal life and Ginny gets her man.

* * *

Ginny Weasley

When I first meet Harry Potter Evans, My crush for him was so bad; I couldn't even talk touch, or be near him without blushing. I have finally realized something, he is not Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and he is just Harry so I decided to be myself. I still think cute looking boy I must say.

I was mad at mum and dad later when then signed those guardianship paper when I confirmed that Harry Evans was Harry Potter that the new family secret. Now, he that is brother and I was upset because couldn't marry him when I get older because of those guardianship papers. Well, I was happy when mum told, _not to worry Ginny dear, you can still marry Harry_ _Potter_ _in the future if still want to because its guardianship papers only plus your not blood_ _related._

He is a very sensitive person not like Ron and my other brothers who are insensitive gits. We go outside and talk forever about anything that the best part about it. I do get mad when he tells me about those Dursleys people and how they treated him. The way they did treated him does make him feel withdrawn and our talks help him help get in the open instead keeping it inside like mum says. I still can't believe that Harry has never had birthday party and has never received Birthday or Christmas gift. He shares a room with room Ron but he used to live in cupboard under the stairs. I can't say for sure that the Dursley family didn't deserve they get because of the cruel way they treated Harry but I don't think they deserve to be murdered either.

Recently, Harry has showed how to fly my broom better and I am quite good myself now. Harry and I have been sneaking out after dinner to go flying around the Burrow but mum knows we do it because she watches both of us flying all the time. I can't wait to show my brothers how well I fly.

A few weeks ago Linda and a few girls from Hogwarts came to visit when Charlie and Percy came home for weekend. Those girls were giving him so much attention that I was actually was jealous because I think of Harry being mine only. I am only five years old and I guess I'm going have get use to it because he is so cute. Linda is like a big sister to me now and she told me that Charlie dating her but mum doesn't know about it yet. It's my secret.

I heard my brothers tease Harry about being a girl magnet because all the girls are so attracted to him, but I think they are just jealous of him. I think they do have a point and I should listen to them in a way because all the girls he will meet when he goes to Hogwarts especially if he keeps getting cuter the older he gets. Linda is right, I have a five year head start on all the other girls before he goes to Hogwarts then I join him a year later. I plan on becoming his wife Mrs. Ginny Potter and making him mine forever, that's my dream. First, I have to be more a friend and sister to Harry because he has to get through the problems that the Dursleys have created before I can even think about even being his girlfriend.

I hope isn't jealous of Harry and mine relationship because he want to a lot guy activities with him. I do know mum is happy because he has someone to talk to about things and that me of course. One good thing is Fred and George hasn't pranked since mum scolded for that last prank and I have to thank Harry for that when ran out of the house. Thinking about mum, she hasn't yelled any of us since that day and I got another thing thank Harry for that also.

I know Harry and me are soul mates and meant to be together forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Notes: Character Linda Petty added to story line.**

**Life without the Dursleys**

****

**Chapter 6: Life between the Hogwarts Years**

For the next five years The Ministry of Magic Minister, Cornelius Fudge, wouldn't admit publicly that Harry James Potter was missing or maybe dead every time the rumors surfaced. Albus Dumbledore would occasionally raise the questions about the Harry Potter just to make him squirm trying to answer it around other.

"The boy is alive and well at an undisclosed location." Fudge would normally answer when asked those types of questions. He wasn't stupid to let the wizarding world know, he didn't know where Harry Potter where was or if he was still alive since he disappearance, and he just hoped Harry Potter was still alive.

* * *

Molly and Arthur Weasley were the best guardians they could be for Harry James Evans. He had learned the love of parents that loved him, and felt the rewards that comes from belonging to a family. Molly was happy that he was emotionally stability almost all of the time, but he still had nightmares occasionally instead of every night when he arrived at The Burrow about mistreatment he experienced at the hands of the Dursleys. He had also open up more by telling her the details of what his life was like growing up with the Dursleys which her made her blood boil with anger every time she heard about it.

Molly has been trying to remove a guilt factor that Harry carried on his shoulders for someone so young thinking he was responsible for deaths of his parents James and Lily Potter, and the Dursley family. He sometimes had the same thought back in his mind that Arthur and Molly Weasley were next, but they had ensured him this won't happen to them to reduce Harry's emotional stress when he was in this train of thought.

Recently, they are doing their best to get Harry prepared for all the hoards of people who want to get close to him due to his fame of being the **The-Boy-Who-Lived** once his true identity is known. They taught him how to perceive and judge people's perceptions to determine good people who care for him or bad people who want to use him for his fame.

* * *

Home life revolved around in schooling, chores, and recreation. Molly home schooled all the children on muggle and magical type subjects before they entered **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**. She was teaching them reading, writing, and basic mathematics that are considered both necessary in both the muggle and magical worlds along with basic skills in Spells, Charms, Potions, Magical and Dark Creatures, and Healing that were also taught by her. She taught all of them basic cooking and baking skills which Harry, Ron, and Ginny excelled in compared to Fred and George. She even tried to teach the kids dancing to music from the wireless that Harry, Ginny, Fred and George were willing to learn, while Ron had definitely refused to learn how to dance.

All of the children had daily chores from housework to working outside when not being schooled. Household chores were basically cleaning, laundry, and assisting Molly in cooking meals at times because she preferred to cook without their assistance most of the time. The worst outside chore was degnoming the gardens and flower beds because the gnomes returned as fast as they were removed, but the kids made it fun by trying to see who can throw the gnomes the furthest distance from gardens and flower beds.

The children's outside yearly recreation revolved around flying their broomsticks, playing quidditch ,broom tag, and swimming in the pond during hot summer days on the Weasley property. In quidditch all the kid were excellent flyers, and they played on two on two teams mainly with a chaser and a keeper only while the fifth player was a referee / scorekeeper unless Bill or Charlie were home for bigger teams then a seeker was added to the teams.

The first time Ginny and Harry had a chance to displayed their quidditch skills together, they played on a three on three teams with Charlie as keeper, Ginny as chaser, Harry as seeker. They decimated Bill's team of Ron, George, and himself so Charlie allowed Fred play as beater on Bill's team to even up the advantage of having both Harry and Ginny playing on his team during the second game. Bill's team was still defeated badly by Charlie's team so Harry and Ginny weren't usually on the same team because they were such great flyer with excellent quidditch skills. Once Bill and Charlie saw how great Harry, Ginny, and Ron flew and played quidditch, they predicated that Harry would be a great seeker, Ginny would be a great chaser, Ron would be great keeper along with Fred and George as beaters for their future house quidditch team at Hogwarts preferably all of them in House of Gryffindor.

Their indoor recreation consisted of Wizard Chess that Ron was the family wizard chess master, and everyone played him trying to beat him all at his own game. They also played a card games with exploding snaps as their favorite along with playing magical and muggle children board games that were around the house acquired by Arthur Weasley due to his fascination with muggle things.

* * *

Harry and the Weasley family attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry graduation for the Class of 1991 for Charlie Weasley and Linda Petty. Linda stayed in touch with the Weasley family through the years since starting and completing healer training. She is currently a healer in the Pediatric Ward at St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries along with being the Weasley family pediatrician. Charlie started training in Romania as Dragon Handler after graduation; He is currently a certified Dragon Handler at a dragon reserve in Romania specifically for Norwegian Ridgebacks. Bill still is working in Egypt for Gringotts Wizard Bank as a Curse Breaker.

* * *

The best thing that Harry loved was celebrating everyone's birthday including his own because they special to everyone. The receiving and giving of gifts to the others was very rewarding which meant he was part of a loving family that he belongs to, plus the birthday party feast with cake and ice cream was great too. Christmas was his favorite holiday because he received a lot presents from other family members and other people that loved him. He shared his love by giving presents to the others that he has learned to love, but the Christmas dinner feast was great he thought along with all the people who come and visit the Weasley family.

* * *

Arthur and Molly were doing great job keeping Harry's true identity a good secret along with the kids while in public especially on trips to Diagon Alley and other places. The glamour charm to cover his scare worked excellent with most people, but some people who knew James and Lily Potter still swear he looked like their son Harry even though they were assured he wasn't. The only person they meet that wasn't defiantly convinced was Remus Luppin because Harry was the exact image of James as a child with Lily's eyes compared to photographs he had seen of James as a child when visiting Potter Manor when James and Lily were still alive. Molly and Arthur had sworn him to secrecy before they told him the truth explaining to Remus that Harry is considered missing and presumed dead by the Ministry of Magic unofficially since his disappearance at age six after the Dursley murders in Surrey. They also informed him that Harry official name is Harry James Evans according to current guardianship papers not Potter for his own safety. Harry was introduced to his uncle, Remus Luppin, who became another source of information for his parents James and Lily Potter.

Ginny was constantly around Harry when she could be, and they were closer than most brothers and sisters claimed George and Fred indicating another type of relationship. He kept trying to include her into his daily activities still because Ron hasn't changed his attitude towards his sister since he first meet him not wanting her to tag along with them, even though they do a lot of guy things together without her.

* * *

Ginny's five year plan of hooking Harry was tested when she was nine years old allowing another female enter her world with Harry other then her relatives and Linda Petty.

Albus Dumbledore asked her mother if she could home school an eleven year old muggle born witch who wasn't eligible to attend Hogwarts this term due to her September birthday. Her parents requested Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to see if any magical family would assist them in their daughter's education and the acclimation to the magical world. Her mother agreed and he told her the girls name was Hermione Granger.

Albus Dumbledore arrived at the Burrow and introduced Molly to her new student. She introduced Harry, Ginny, and Ron to the girl with blue eyes, curly brown hair, and large front teeth named Hermoine Granger. For next eight months before she started school at Hogwarts, they all learned that she was very book smart, very talkative with a inclination of being bossy at times, and she was very pathetic when learning physical activity such as flying. On the long run she turned out to be a good friend of all the kids and the Weasley family along with becoming more like a sister to Harry, Ginny, and Ron along with being another daughter to Molly and Arthur. Ginny was relieved knowing that Hermione was possible girl friend material for Ron only not Harry meaning that he was still belonged her only for now.


End file.
